


Changed States

by piyoo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, KH1, M/M, Masturbation, Non-con Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyoo/pseuds/piyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day he lives his new life and takes care of Kairi's lifeless body, thinking of the things he's lost as he works towards the future. During the night he imagines what it would be like to care for Sora instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed States

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Riku Appreciation Week in March of 2015.

Kairi safely tucked in bed for the night, Riku crosses the room to his own bed, stripping down and slipping in between the dark silken sheets.

Like he does every night, he lies on his back and traces the cracks in the ceiling with his eyes, following the swirls in the grain of the wooden support beams.

He lets his mind wander, thinking of dinner with Maleficent. The witch always pesters him and taunts him, their conversations centering around the Darkness and which worlds to strike next, as well as this and that princess who they need to retrieve. Sometimes she talks about Sora and his location with his new friends, and Riku resolutely does not comment. He survives through these dinners by watching Kairi and trying to speak as little as possible, keeping his mouth full of food.

When Maleficent leaves he is left alone in the massive dining room, the long dining table only occupied by himself and the shell of a friend. No guards stand by the doors, the dark castle at no real risk from any possible intruders. Any sound that he makes echoes hollowly against the high stone walls, so each night he eats quietly, mindful of Kairi’s unmoving presence by his side.

He usually tries not to look into her eyes, but tonight something compelled him to. By the dim glow of the green flames in the chandelier above, he looked as closely as he dared and saw nothing, only murky darkness. Kairi’s eyes, usually so full of light, were flat and dim. He closed them when he lied her down in bed as usual, but he knows that when he wakes up in the morning and goes to collect her that they will need to be opened once more. And then she will stare blankly ahead all day, until he prepares her for bed again. Rinse, repeat. He doesn’t even bother to change her clothes; she doesn’t move, doesn’t sweat. It’s as if her body is frozen in time.

Lying there in his bed, he thinks of those empty eyes. He remembers Sora’s eyes the last time he saw him, so full of betrayal and pain, the longing in them so apparent. He remembers how sick it made him feel to see such lies evident on Sora’s face when his best friend clearly doesn’t need him anymore.

He can’t help but imagine what it would be like if it were Sora with the empty, broken body instead of Kairi. If Sora were the one in the bed across the room, evenly breathing and utterly immobile. If Sora were the one Riku had to look after during the day, if Sora were the one whose eyes he looked into and saw nothing reflected back, if Sora’s slack lips were parted just a few inches away from his as he leaned in close…

Riku breathes in, a long, deep breath through his nose. He feels himself straining against the front of his sleeping pants, arousal lingering in his veins. It suffuses throughout his body like the warmth of the wine he drinks at dinner.

He shifts, moving his hand to cup himself. He breathes out, through parted lips this time, and rolls his hips into the touch just once. Then he pushes his hand beneath his waistband, under the fabric of pants and boxers, and wraps it around his cock.

Sora, weak against him, unmoving. Relying solely on Riku for survival and protection. Not laughing or speaking with anyone else, just leaning against Riku. Sora’s eyes looking through him, lidded and loose to anything Riku wants. Riku, the only person Sora needs.

He’d never touch Kairi, but Sora… he could coax Sora’s mouth open, get his cock in, and press as far as he wanted to. The other boy wouldn’t fight, wouldn’t choke, would just sit there and take as much as Riku wanted to give him. He wouldn’t protest or demand attention in return. Maybe if Riku touched him his cock would harden, and Riku would wrap his lips around him, sucking his come out of him again and again, reveling in that singular remaining sign of life.

He could turn Sora over and press his fingers inside of him, spread his legs and press him down into the bed by his hips, fuck into him, feel him slide against the sheets…

Riku comes with a quiet gasp, jerking himself through it until his cock is spent and sensitive. He cleans himself off with some tissues, tossing them in the direction of his floor. Then he tucks himself, flaccid, under the waistband of his pants, just to feel that tingle of pain-pleasure, the touch of ‘too much’ the position provides.

He rolls over onto his side, facing the wall, and slowly feels his breathing even out again.

Maybe, just maybe, he feels the tiniest bit of guilt. Somewhere inside of him a part of his heart says that Sora should never be used, that Sora should always be awake and full of life, just as he is now. Just as Kairi should be.

But Riku pushes that part of him down. He closes his eyes and fades off into sleep, shedding his emotions like a snake shedding its skin.


End file.
